


References

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Filming, Frottage, M/M, boys as actors, non-au, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen was offered a role in an indie movie as Misha's partner, he didn't expect the filming of the included sex scene to develop like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	References

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for [Cockles week](http://cockles-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Dedicated to my Cockles-shipping tumblr circle of awesome ladies (and gents?). Enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

He's rolling around in the sheets with no one else than Misha fucking Collins and the situation couldn't be more awkward.

“Why did I agree to this,” Jensen groans, his head buried in the crook of Misha's neck.

“Because I'm hot and you love me?” Misha offers with a grin that Jensen can feel against his cheek.

Jensen can't stand the touch of Misha's hands on his naked back, and he turns around to find the director frowning at them. “Can we cut or something?” he asks.

The director nods with a skeptical glance at them, then shouts a few orders at the crew, not even caring if Misha and Jensen get up from the bed.

“This isn't working,” Jensen sighs.

Misha sighs right back. “Because you're thinking too much.”

A huff escapes Jensen's lips as he slowly rolls off of Misha. “Maybe.”

“Not maybe,” Misha nudges Jensen's side with an amused smirk. “You are thinking too much. Remember? They wanted us for a reason.”

“Chemistry, right,” Jensen rolls his eyes.

The set they're working on is a small one. It's just for a little indie movie, but the director contacted their agents specifically as a fan of Supernatural and a fan of both of them. The money sure didn't hurt, either, and after Danneel had laughed for about five minutes straight when Jensen had pitched the idea of filming a sex scene with Misha to her, she told him to go for it. It was Misha, after all.

“What?” Misha grins.

“Dude. It's... it's you, that's the problem.”

“Me?” The grin on Misha's lips falters for a moment. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, it isn't you who's the problem, it's the fact that it's you. I know you too well. Fuck, we just kissed. We. Us. How did that...” Jensen breaks off, lets his head drop back into the pillow. He quietly thanks god for small mercies, like the fact that they're in their underwear in a comfy bed that's too hot because of all the lights all around them.

“And that's what I mean. You think too much,” Misha props himself up on his elbow and shrugs. “C'mon, you've had enough scenes with different actresses before. They weren't much different than this. Just... stay professional.”

“How am I supposed to stay professional with you?”

“Just do it, for fuck's sake,” Misha groans, then drops back onto his side of the bed. “Filming a sex scene isn't that hard. Pun not intended.”

Jensen sits up and refrains from rubbing his eyes. The make-up lady won't be as forgiving as Jeannie. He stares into space for a while and tries to collect his thoughts.

“Guys? You good?” the director asks after a while.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs, then slips the blanket off. He's supposed to push Misha onto the bed and as far as he can tell, the first twenty-five takes of this didn't work at all. It felt weird, like they did everything backwards. It wasn't right.

Misha scrambles after him, taking his position at his mark.

One by one, Jensen feels his muscles stiffen once again and even deliberately trying to relax them doesn't help. He can already see the next take failing, too.

Misha nods his confirmation that he's ready, waits for the directors “Action!”, says his line. Jensen goes to push Misha on the bed, and this time they don't even make it to the close-up kiss that the camera is following them for. The director, a middle-aged bald guy and native Californian, cuts first.

Jensen groans in frustration and lets his head drop to Misha's shoulder once more.

“Alright, so that's clearly not working,” the director states and rubs his face. He sounds disappointed, but Jensen can tell it's not just because of them.

Jensen stays where he is, because Misha's shoulder is a pretty nice place to be. Warm and comforting, just like Misha's hands, which are rubbing soothing circles onto the small of his back. Also, he smells damn good.

Suddenly, the director's voice is low and insistent beside them. “A note, you two. Let's... change this a bit. So, we know that Gary and Tom are not doing this for the first time, that doesn't differ from the initial plans. Alright? But, let's say, they've been together for a long time, instead of a year or two. Like, ten years at least. They know each other inside out. Their sex life hasn't been that intensive lately, mostly to the usual stuff. Working and routines and real life. And they finally have some time for each other and they're in the mood and flirty. Think you can work with that?”

Jensen lifts his head reluctantly to watch Misha. His expression is both relieved and intrigued, and Jensen sees a spark there that he'd missed during the first half of their filming day.

They both nod to the director silently.

The next time they get up, Misha smirks as soon as he's at his mark. So that's new, but not changing the script. The script was fairly vague about the sex scene anyway.

So Jensen actively tries to alter his moves this time, too. Lets Tom come to the surface, even though Tom acts towards Gary pretty much how Jensen would act towards Misha. The premises aren't that different; they know each other for over a decade. Maybe Jensen wouldn't push Misha onto the bed, anyway. Maybe, Tom is a lot more like Jensen that way.

The steps he takes towards Misha are careful and deliberate this time. “Gary,” he whispers breathlessly, but when he's supposed to grab Misha and push him backwards, Jensen finds Misha's hand square on his chest.

“I guess you want a little something?” he asks, his voice dark and husky, lips ghosting over Jensen's.

“A little something, yeah,” Jensen agrees. He doesn't kiss Misha, not yet, not like before. Their lips are barely touching, just a fleeting, light graze, and then Misha leans back with his trademark smirk.

The hand that had stopped Jensen in his tracks is teasing now, fingertips circling his left nipple, encouraging Jensen to follow. It's a lot more playful like this, a lot more like a real long-term couple. Finally, Jensen is comfortable in his skin.

He grins widely, can't help it, and follows Misha onto the bed. Crawls up his body, placing kisses wherever he goes, all over Misha's body. Parts Misha's lips with his tongue and moans along the slick, slow move of it. Misha arches up into him and gives Jensen the perfect opportunity to flex and roll his back, a great display on camera.

It's still weird to kiss Misha, but he is a good kisser and it's really enjoyable.

The first kiss was awkward as hell, unfamiliar and strange. Misha tasted like peppermint and the steak they had for lunch. And when he leaned back, he had a goofy smile on his face that gave the Cheshire cat a run for its money. Which subsequently was the reason for them having to re-shoot the scene.

Their second kiss was easier, more teasing, and when Misha's lips went slack and almost pleading underneath his, Jensen felt himself melt into the touch.

Just like right now.

Jensen almost wants to curse when the director yells “Cut!”, because he was just getting really into it. Maybe more than he should, as a professional and as Misha's friend.

“Good work, guys. That's what I wanted to see. Do that again?”

So Jensen sighs silently, crawls back to his feet, and does the take another ten times. It starts to become fun some time around the fourth or fifth take, when Misha, the sneaky bastard, nibbles on his lips instead of kissing him. Not that Jensen minds at all, but the teasing nips become soft bites and claiming, passionate kisses that are a mile above their league. And this little movie, for that matter.

Jensen has to remind himself that he's acting, that they're on camera, that he's surrounded by camera guys dressed in shorts and t-shirts because the room is too hot – hot enough for Misha and him to run around naked, basically, but too hot for the people who have to actually wear more than their underwear for this scene.

After a few coverage shots, they get sent to chill for half an hour while the lights are re-set, with the order to come back in the dreaded 'modesty socks'.

“I have never worn one of these,” Jensen comments drily when he eyes the flimsy piece of cotton and string, holding it up to inspect it.

When he looks at Misha, who's already butt-naked, Jensen has to blink in short succession. I bit of fumbling that Jensen thankfully doesn't have to watch, the pull of a string and Misha turns around, arms spread out as if to present himself.

“Dude, you might rather get yourself a starfish,” Jensen huffs amused, then turns around to get his own deed done.

Having your junk wrapped up in that... thing isn't particularly pleasant, but since Misha is a good sport about it, so's Jensen. Plus, Jensen almost doubles over laughing when Misha tugs and pulls at the sock after some five minutes of sitting around, scrunching up his face in the most adorable, ridiculous way.

As per usual, they got a shot list for the sex scene beforehand, and the scene coming up will have Jensen sitting on the bed with Misha in his lap, legs wrapped around him and pretending to fuck himself on Jensen's cock. It's a great opportunity to show that they're naked – well, as much as they are – without really showing anything. They're supposed to go slow, to really make love, since the scene is a turning point in Gary's and Tom's life.

Jensen can't picture it now, much like when he first read the script.

However, when it's time to resume filming, it's easy as ever.

And that's just the point. These things aren't supposed to be fun or easy, and yet, with Misha, it's both. At this point, Jensen even enjoys the rasp of his stubble against his cheek and neck, the little bites that Misha trails down his shoulder.

“Misha, your right hand's in the way,” the director alerts them from behind the camera, and Misha's hand on Jensen's shoulder slides down to his hip, fingertips digging into the sensitive skin.

Jensen moans on pure reflex with his head tilted back and his lips gaping.

There are a few tricks to filming sex scenes. Closing your legs or hovering just a bit over the other actor's or actress' junk so you don't actually touch down there. Misha, however, doesn't even try.

And really, who's Jensen to judge, and what's a bit of frottage between friends.

With the lights too bright in his face and at least three guys scrutinizing his every move, it's also usually not a problem to not pop a boner simply from physical stimulation.

Then again, this is Misha. Misha, who's miles of tanned skin and bulging muscles, stretching like a cat in Jensen's arms, his moves a cascade of deliberate, flowing waves – waves that are crashing into Jensen and leave him panting and gasping for air, that wipe him off his feet with their intensity.

Misha's chuckle is low in his ear when he murmurs, “Really, Jen? Getting hard?”

Jensen groans, both in embarrassment and frustration.

Misha just hums, cocky as ever, and rubs his dick harder against Jensen's.

Fuck, he's hard, too.

And if that's not enough, their director yells cut and tells them to hold their position while the crew rearranges the lights and camera.

Misha laughs into Jensen's ear again.

“Not funny,” Jensen grumbles, but doesn't try to retreat, either. The crew might spot their boners if he pulls back, which would just be awkward.

“Oh, it is.”

“Fuck you, Mish,” Jensen huffs without venom and smiles weakly.

“That's what we're here for,” Misha's eyes are twinkling and his smile is mischievous. “And I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I do.”

For a few minutes, they remain with their arms curled around each other, breathing in the other one's scent and calming down. Jensen even manages to will his erection down until it's time to resume.

They're supposed to wrap up the shot with Misha on his back, Jensen kneeling between his spread legs. That, on the other hand, involves a transition shot where Jensen tips Misha over, lowers him onto the bed and shoves a pillow under his ass, which works out better than Jensen expected. However, Misha seems to enjoy the manhandling a bit too much in Jensen's opinion.

He's all lewd, needy noises and moans and those tiny jerks of his hips are making Jensen nervous and even more horny than he already is.

Tom, Jensen's character, is the playful semi-dominate type that Jensen is in real life, too, so he lets Misha have his fun. Lets him move and position himself as much as the camera angle allows, and lets him pull Jensen down to kiss him some time in the middle. The director lets them repeat the shot three times because he liked it so much.

By the time they're finishing up with the orgasm scene, it's 6 p.m, Jensen is hungry because lunch was five and a half hours ago, and he just wants to wear actual clothes again.

Misha is supposed to come first, and it's supposed to be the whole life-changing, mind-blowing experience. So it's hard to not fall off the slippery slope that is overacting, but Jensen finds himself infatuated with the ridge of Misha's neck when he throws his head back, open-mouthed, panting and moaning out Tom's name – which sounds just wrong to Jensen's ears.

Still, Misha nails it in one take.

Jensen moans “Misha” around a gasp during his second take and messes up the following ones by lowering his head too far, or not looking at Misha directly, or looking to serious. At least that's what their director says.

In the end, Jensen decides to fuck everything and just drops down on the next take, presses his slack lips to Misha's Adam's apple and squeezes his eyes shut. His hips are still shuddering through the aftershocks of what would've been an orgasm that would've shaken Jensen to the core.

It's quiet for a few seconds after that, and Jensen lets his moves ebb out until the director finally coughs.

“Um, cut,” he says slowly. “Well, that wasn't what I expected, but... good one.”

The few shots they still have to do – some cuddling, a kiss to the forehead and a lingering kiss on the lips – are done in about half an hour, and then they wrap up filming for the day.

The director seems pleased and Jensen feels strangely unsatisfied when he returns home.

Misha is just quiet.

***

They film the rest of the movie over the next three months, since the sex scene was one of the first scenes they finished.

When the film is presented at Sundance film festival, they attend with Danneel and Vicky, and Jared is somewhere in the audience, too.

The drama of the piece comes out nicely, and Jensen grins, pleased with his and Misha's performance, through most of it. The editor outdid themselves in this, which is obvious, but really comes to a peak when the movie culminates in the sex scene.

It's dimly lit, highlighting the paths of their hands and mouths. There are Misha's fingertips digging into Jensen's hips, the line of kisses and bites down Jensen's shoulder, his lips parting around a groan when their crotches meet for the first time. The scene looks fantastically realistic, the lighting expertly done, and the roll of Jensen's back gets a silent gasp from the audience.

“Damn,” Danneel whispers beside him when it's over, and on the screen is just Jensen and Misha trading lazy kisses.

“Hm?” Jensen leans over to her.

“Can we do that for real or something?” she adds around a grin. “That was seriously hot.”

“I second that,” Vicky chips in from Jensen's other side.

Misha locks eyes with him over Vicky's head and grins.

**THE END**


End file.
